


Never Trust a God of Mischief

by fuzzball_theory



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Genderbending, lady!loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzball_theory/pseuds/fuzzball_theory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki decides to take his female form out for a test drive with a fairly clueless Tony. Really shameless porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Trust a God of Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Avengers Kink Meme prompt: http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/5102.html?thread=4296686#t4296686

Tony lazily slapped a hand against the keypad that gave him access to his suite at the Avengers' mansion. Well, technically it was his mansion but with the rest of the team camping there it seemed more appropriate to give it a team name. It also got Steve off his back about playing nice. As his door quietly slid open, he staggered into the darkened room and called for JARVIS to bring the lights up to full even as he wobblingly balanced to toe off his dress shoes.

"Hmm. No, I think dimming them sets the mood better," a woman drawled, voice like smoke curling lazily through the air.

Tony's eyes snapped up from the very serious task of undoing his belt with slightly alcohol-addled fingers, shock written across his face not only from the sound of an intruder but from JARVIS obeying her orders instead of his. He stared at the woman's darkly painted lips as they curled into a slow, secretive smile before his eyes were drawn farther up by the flash of the dim light off the sharply curved golden horns twisting from her dark hair.

"Oh. Oooh," he muttered vacantly as realization seemed to finally spark in his expression. "I, uh, thought you were locked up and gagged," Tony coughed out before his eyes dropped to the exposed swell of the woman's pale breasts. A lecherous smirk broke his vapid expression as he added, "And, you know, a guy."

The sound of Loki's stiletto heels (which when Tony caught sight of them brought to mind the other use of stilettos) was muffled by the plush carpet of Tony's bedroom. The swaying of Loki's hips, on the other hand, couldn't be called anything but loud as she advanced on the billionaire. When his gaze finally returned to her face after taking the scenic route from the hint of the valley of her breasts past her partially bared shoulders and up the long path of her slender neck, Tony noticed the pout.

Loki stopped her advance with little more than a foot between her and Tony. "Details, Tony," she purred as one delicate hand gripped his tie and slowly reeled him closer. She swayed nearer still, shifting to let her lips barely tease his earlobe. "I just wanted to see how your little Black Widow manages. I can see the... advantages," Loki breathed, flicking her tongue out to brush the skin behind Tony's ear before drawing back, her movements as viciously hypnotic as a cobras.

"Huh," Tony wisely grunted as his teeth caught his lower lip. Let it not be said that Tony Stark wasn't adaptive. And if Loki decided to get violent, they were in a house of highly trained --and highly powered-- problem-solvers.

Twisting, Loki released all but the barest hold on Tony's tie before swaying farther into the room, and Tony was a more than willing prisoner. Once he reached out to brush his fingers against her green-clad ass only to have her slap his hand away with the added bite of frost to remind him to keep his hands to himself.

She stopped in front of his bed before pivoting so quickly that both her midnight hair and her green skirts flared, giving him a more than ample view of bared skin. The heels of Loki's palms slammed into his shoulders, sending Tony tumbling gracelessly onto the cool covers of his bed. A huge grin broke out on his face as he wiggled closer to the headboard. Finally settled, he let his legs sprawl with an inviting twist of his hips. Two could definitely play this game.

"Oooh! Strip tease from a god?" he drawled and clapped his hands together, "I accept."

Loki arched one dark brow before raising her hands to her head. With a few efficient moves she slid her golden crown off and slowly, gently dropped it to the carpeted floor. she then dragged her hands down her sides, smooth the fabric that hugged her ribcage before settling on her belt. Pale green eyes stayed locked on Tony as a series of tugs and she let that too fall to the floor.

"Quid pro quo, Mr. Stark," Loki purred with a knowing smile.

The bands of highly polished metal that decorated her arms were swept off and left to scatter where they would.

"Me? I have no problems getting naked. Ask anyone," Tony replied, fingers already navigating the knot of his tie before darting to take care of the row of delicate buttons.

She hummed as her hands disappeared behind her back, the flex and shift of her muscles giving away the fact that her nimble fingers were unlacing the corseted top of the dress. Loki ducked her head, a move made to pull Tony's eyes back to her. She called a flush to her pale cheeks even as her teeth flashed, biting into her plush lower lip. A twist of her shoulders and abdomen had the top of the dress pooling at her wast even as the sleeves caught at her elbows. Tony's fingers had long since stilled before even finishing to unbutton his shirt; his mouth had dropped open and he audibly swallowed. Loki pulled her hands back to her front. First she pinched her right sleeve, slowly dragging it down to expose the expanse of her arm before switching to her left. A deep, undulating roll of her flared hips sent the rest of the fabric to spool on the floor. All she was left clad in was the bright metals of her jewelry greedily clutching at her fingers, neck, and thighs, and the black matte leather of her stiletto-heeled boots that just brushed past her knees.

And like a switch flipped, gone was the coquettish girl. A smug tilt of Loki's eyes gave her away as she angled her chin up, affecting a regal pose even as a feral smirk tugged at her darkly painted lips. One sharp-nailed hand slid up her ribcage to cup her left breast as she stared at Tony. She hummed under her breath as she first squeezed and then gentled her grip on the soft swell of her flesh. She drew back her hand enough so that she could easily tweek her nipple between thumb and forefinger. A delicious shudder rippled through her frame as she repeated the movements for a few moments more.

Finally she skimmed that same hand down the slop of her ribcage and across the slight slope of her stomach. Loki shifted her stance, angling her hips forward and spreading her thigh with a flash of gold as her long-fingered hand carded through the dark tangle of hair between the apex of her thighs. The sound of Tony's stuttering breath accompanied the sight of knuckles shifting in the play of light and shadow.

Loki tossed her head back, the quiet clatter of the golden beads woven through her dark hair played background noise to the throaty moan that issued from between her lips. She arched her back, a slight sheen of a flush stealing its way across her pale skin as her fingers continued their task for a few breaths more.

Her breath had already quickened by the time she pulled her hand away. Loki straightened, a mischievous glint dancing in her eyes as brought her fingers up and gazed at the slickness that glittered in the dim light.

"Oh, yes, Mr. Stark," Loki whispered, voice gone throaty from her activities. Her gaze darted to her rapt audience before her tongue flashed out to clean her fingers. "Yes, I can see the appeal."

Tony simply opened his mouth at some attempt to respond but it was fairly clear that his brain was currently rebooting. A wickedly gratified smile curled Loki's lips at the sight and she seemed to take pity on the poor mortal.

"But it seems, Mr. Stark, that you have not reciprocated," she pouted, directing his attention to his mostly clothed state. "I believe that means I am owed recompense."

With that, Loki slunk to the bed and settled on the edge, knees digging into the forgiving material. She dropped to all fours as she slowly crawled up. Up. Up.

She pressed one hand just above wear Tony's arc reactor glowed through his clothing and gave a shove, pressing him back against the pillows. She then twisted her hand so that her fingers pointed to the foot of the bed before she started skimming it down, down, down, mimicking the path it had taken on her own body only a handful of moments before. She cupped his erection, gently ground the heel of palm against the solid swell through his trousers, easily riding the thrust of his hips. Loki then tsked, releasing her grip, and sprawled on the bed beside Tony.

"Now I think you have ground to make up, Mr. Stark," she called.

A questioning grunt was his only response. An exasperated roll of Loki's eyes spoke her thoughts on this and she rolled to lean over Tony to deliver a sharp slap to his stubbled cheek. he flinched away and blinked quite a few times before that brain of his finally finished rebooting. He swallowed quickly and licked his lips as his eyes swept across her flushed body once more.

"Right. Right. What?" he muttered as he levered himself up.

Loki rolled her green eyes again before she reached out a hand, carding her fingers in his hair before scraping her nails across his scalp. A smile tugged at her lips at the gratifying full-bodied shiver she received. With her grip in his hair she tugged him close even as a snake-like twist of her body coiled her around him. She planted one gentle kiss to his cheek under his fluttering eyelid before diving for his mouth. There she laid a campaign of conquest with lips, teeth, and tongue. When Loki attempted to draw back, Tony chased her, once more -finally- in the game. He dip his head laying a trail of quick kisses from the thin skin under her jaw to the corner of her mouth where he stopped.

Loki petted his scalp indulgently for a moment before using the hold to shove him towards the bottom of the bed. "Naked. Then use that tongue for something other than words. Clearly it was never intended for those," she growled imperiously before settling back for her show.

Tony knelt back on his heels as he slowly surveyed the woman before him. He affected the most confident of his smirks as he sent his tie sailing through the air behind him. Most of the buttons of his dress shirt had been undone so he finished that as well. His dextrous fingers flicked off his belt and sent that sailing as well. He may have heard it smack some delicate vase that had no purpose being in his rooms anyway.

Tony thumbed open the button of his trousers but halted at the zipper. He raised his head and waggled his eyebrows before an impatient Loki nudged him hard in the thigh with the toe of her boot.

"Fine, fine," he huffed as he rolled to shuck off his trousers. He once more halted, this time as he looked at his socks. His eyes darted to Loki's boots once more before dropping to his socks. "I guess keeping them on wouldn't have quite the same effe-- Ow!"

He twisted to glare at Loki as she scowled unrepentantly at the yappy billionaire.

"Now, Stark!" she snapped, annoyance now coloring her elegant features.

He rolled his eyes, shucked off the socks, and practically dived between pale thighs, which --points for him-- Loki clearly hadn't been expecting from the cut off shriek from the top of the bed. Tony peppered her inner thighs with a mix of sucking kisses and bites, bringing up a brilliantly burning series of red marks. Doing a few twists of his own, he wrapped his hands around the leather that surrounded her ankles, thumbs stroking along the wrinkles in the soft material before sweeping up her legs to hook her knees over his broad shoulders.

Tony spared a moment between nipping her thighs to catch a glimpse of Loki's face which practically glowed from the blushing she was doing, one of her hands caught and pinched at a nipple while she pressed to fingers of her other hand past her lips to suckle. He groaned at the sight then let his teeth mark her skin again. His slid his hands around the backs of her thighs, let his fingers slid against and under the skin-warmed bands of metal there to dig into the muscle, so he could brace himself before he shifted his attention yet again.

He nuzzled against the soft, sensitive skin hidden beneath the dark thatch of hair before he shifted lower. The first brush of his his tongue between her folds had Loki clutching his head with her thighs and the first truly breathy moan from Loki. He swiftly set about working her wet and open with lips and tongue, though he occasionally diverted attention to scrape his teeth against her inner thighs, adding more marks to the previous batch before diving make in.

He soon discovered that singular attention to her clit had her digging her heels into his back, urging him closer even as her hips surged up to meet his tongue. When he pressed his tongue deeper inside, she instead languidly rolled her hips and her legs fell open just a bit more, trembling as if under great strain. And he definitely knew when they had pushed to close to the edge when her fingers curled like brutal talons to his skull and Loki had simply wailed a mantra of, "Now, now, now!"

And damned if Tony wasn't a giver. He grinned as he slipped one hand from the back of her thigh so that he could swiftly, unflinchingly press two fingers into her depths, scissoring and twisting and pressing against slick, smooth heat. Tony smiled through the first waves of her orgasm even as her hands attempted to yank his entire scalp off and her legs clenched all around him. Loki sobbed out a wordless yell as she arched and rolled. Finally she bared her teeth to the dim ceiling before shoving Tony away as pleasure shifted to overwhelming sensitivity.

Tony rolled away rolled away and sprawled beside Loki and listened to her breaths heave her chest. While he had managed to steal a few moments of friction from the bedspread while eating Loki out, it was no where near enough to make him happy and since she seemed to be out of commission, he wiggled his hips to get comfortable and wrapped an expert hand around his cock. He had jsut lazily started to fuck his fist with little rolls of his hips when one of Loki's hands curled around his wrist and yanked it away. A high-pitched whine escape Tony's throat as he stared at the woman.

Loki shook her head, metal clattering against metal before she shoved Tony back. "I'm not finished yet, Stark," she snapped even as she fluidly rolled on top of him. His hands flew up almost of their own accord to help balance her and slid slickly against her dampened skin as she straddled his waist. A triumphant smile graced her features as one of her hands gripped his cock and guided him into her as she all-but dropped down. Tony was pretty sure he had whiplash from the move. Loki's smile turned feral once she had the human fully seated within her. He bucked up enough for her to have to fight to maintain her position.

"Now," Tony croaked as he tightened his fingers against her waist, "Now this is something I can get behind."

Loki's expression fell into something quite smug as she swayed above him, one hand braced against Tony's belly while the other hand drifted to toy was his nipples, which elicited some very nice thrusts of his hips. "Mmm. Maybe next time, Stark."

"Tony. Tony. Tony," he snapped, face settling into a pout. And he rolled his eyes at Loki's inquisitive look and muttered, "My name. Not 'Stark'."

She tossed her head back and let loose a throaty laugh before crying out with a faux falsetto, " _Oh! Tony_!"

Tony snarled, tightened his hold on her waist which would likely carry a few bruises and rolled them. A sharp noise escaped her throat as he pressed down on her, the change of angle and speed had her curling around him, nails clawing grooves into his back. Hips pumped wetll, the sound of flesh against flesh as Loki mewled. Tony applied his teeth to her neck, soothed the marks with his tongue, and repeated. The shock of her second orgasm caught him by surprised making his forceful thrusts stutter. And she definitely didn't get quieter the second time around. Though he did catch both her delicate wrists in his hand and press them into the pillows, forcing her back to arch even as her chest heaved in an attempt to catch her breath. His swept his other hand down to hook one of her legs higher upon his waist, leaving her even more open as he pounded into her, chasing the ever-curling wisps of his own pleasure. She lazily undulated and flexed under him, urging him higher and higher and higher. Until he broke and crested.

Tony came back to himself with his face pressed into the curve of where Loki's shoulder angled into her neck. His hand was still loosely wrapped around one of her wrists while her other hand slipped its hold and was trailing gently up and down his spine, almost gentling him as the lay there.

Loki pressed her lips to his shoulder in a quick kiss. "You may wish to start thinking an exit strategy, Tony," she said, lips gaining that curl that spoke of one of her plots even as her eyes danced with mischief.

Tony pulled up and away and stared at her for a moment before intelligently muttering, "Bwah?"

Of course, that was the moment the bedroom suite's door swished open with such false calm. Seriously, that door was a damn liar. "Greetings, Man of I--," none other than Thor bellowed jovially to the room at large. Until his gaze took in the figures on the bed. First he flushed in embarrassment and then dawning recognition took hold. Mjolnir leapt to the Thunderer's hand as the scent of ozone flooded the room. Thor took a step into the room, disapproving as sweeping the chaos therein before he point the hammer at Stark.

"Wha?"

"Tony Stark, son of Howard Stark, Lord of Midgard: what are you're intentions towards my brother?" Thor bellowed, a lot less jovially this time.

Tony's eyes darted to Loki, and the traitorous bastard just wiggled her dainty fingers in farewell as she --and all her clothing-- teleported away with a bat of her eyes.


End file.
